


in my fantasy you wear nothing but that shirt

by cgf992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: Are you wearing that?What's wrong with it?Thus began the hottest afternoon of Dean's life.





	in my fantasy you wear nothing but that shirt

Sam loses a bet in North Dakota. It involves a group of 60-somethings on Harleys, beer, Dean's skills with a dartboard, two and a half tequila shots, a song by Elvis, and some more beer. Not necessarily in that order.

When the night is over Dean has gained a lot of life experience and a wicked drawing of an elk on a napkin but Sam has lost a bet to Dean.

"I am cashing in," Dean says and grabs his jacket. It's two days later. Dean's been looking at Sam's shirt for over an hour now.

"Wha- now?" Sam's hands flutter over the lid of his laptop, indecisive. "I've got-"

"You've got to honor the bet, that's what you've got, Sam. Come on!" Dean turns on his heel somewhat dramatically and strides from the room. Behind him he hears a click, a screech, some rustling and " _Dean, wait"_. Dean's already halfway to the garage.

When Sam joins him in the car he's got on his own jacket, which clashes horribly with the shirt. Dean hastily looks away and turns on the ignition.

Sam sounds resigned when he asks, "Where are we going?" He even manages a weary sigh.

"Surprise," Dean answers and turns up the music. Maybe he can distract his eyes with some loud noise.

The drive doesn't take long.

"The mall?" Now, Sam's back to confusion. It's almost adorable.

"Yep. I hope they have something sasquatch-sized."

"Wait, for me? Why do we need anything in my-?"

"Bet, remember? You do as I say, Sammy, and fulfill your duties as a loser. No arguments," Dean's resolute tone puts a mulish frown onto Sam's face. But he stays quiet, so that's that.

"Hi there," Dean gives the sales woman a winning smile. "My brother needs assistance."

"Yes?" She is a professional, Dean can respect that. Not even the slightest flinch in the face of that--- thing Sam calls a shirt. "What can I help you with?" Her earnest smile is now directed at his bother.

"I guess I need-", here Sam looks to Dean for confirmation. Dean nods gravely. "-a shirt."

"Or maybe two. Different styles, ya know? And a new pair of jeans, to go with the shirts."

Sam's eyes have gone round, looking from Dean to the sales woman, who is nodding along.

"Absolutely. I have just the thing. Follow me."

Dean follows.

Sam lags a few seconds behind but then catches up quickly, "Dean, do I really have to-"

This apparently calls for some reassurance. Dean stops in the middle of the aisle and looks up at Sam through his eyelashes. He's not above some gentle persuasion, "Sam, try on a couple shirts, maybe some jeans. It won't be half bad, I promise. C'mon man, for me."

Pressing his lips firmly together and nodding once, Sam squares his shoulders as if marching into battle. _What a dork,_ Dean thinks fondly. This time Sam takes the lead on their way to the sales woman, who already has a few shirts over her arm.

"Here you are," the sales woman - _Susanne_ , Dean finally thinks to look at her name tag - hands over the pile. "I got you a selection of different styles. We'll see what you like and go from there. I'll get you a few jeans while you try these on." She points over Sam's shoulder. "The changing area is behind you."

Susanne vanishes behind a clothing rack and Dean puts a hand on Sam's lower back to steer him in the right direction. The changing area turns out to be a secluded nook with white curtains separating four changing rooms. It even has two armchairs set against the farthest wall next to floor length mirrors. Score.

Dean lets himself fall into a chair and listens to Sam rustling behind the curtain.

"Come out, let me see."

Sam shuffles out and keeps worrying at the hem with his hands.

Dean tilts his head. "Yeah, I think it's good. But we need new jeans to judge it properly."

"What's wrong with my jeans?", Sam asks and lifts his shirt up to look down at his waistband.

Dean slowly drops his gaze down to Sam's hipbones. _God_ , Dean could just-- get up and then drop down to his knees. Right in front of Sam and his ridiculous, loose jeans. Dean would put his mouth there, right where hipbone meets waistband. And Sam would hold his breath. Look down at him and make that tiny involuntary sound he always makes when he's getting turned on too quickly. Which also more often than not coincides with the times Dean behaves like a slut, eager for cock.

Shifting in his chair, Dean spreads his legs farther apart. Sam notices of course, and lets his eyes linger on that little movement. Dean refuses to feel guilty.

The sound of Susanne's clattering heels get louder as she rounds the corner.

"Ah, I see you've tried on the teal one. Is it comfortable in the shoulders?" She adjusts Sam's neckline and smooths out the fabric over his shoulders. "Here are some jeans to try on." Then, with a quick look to Dean in the corner, "Call if you need help. I'll be back in a bit." A real professional, that one.

Sam's next shirt is paired with black jeans that leave nothing to the imagination.

Dean makes a turn around motion with his hand. Sam huffs and obeys, even if he's doing it too fast. "Man, you enjoy this way too much."

"Mhm mhm, they look good," Dean decides.

Sam's eyes are heated when Dean looks up from admiring the way the jeans stretch over his brother's crotch. But he just turns around again and vanishes behind the curtain.

Dean can't help the tiny groan as he leans back to rest his head against the backrest. His eyes find the ceiling while he imagines Sam in those jeans, Dean on his knees, rubbing his face all over that bulge.

Dean grazes his teeth along his brothers cock, appreciating the hard flesh. Above him, he hears Sam hiss through his teeth at the sensation. Dean can be slow and seductive when he wants to. But right now he just wants to taste.

Making short work of the button and zipper, Dean takes out Sam's cock and looks up at the stunning sight of his brother - his long lines, the taut belly, muscles rippling - then back down to his impressive length.

Dean's tongue flicks out to lap at the head. Tiny kitten licks that have Sam clench his fists helplessly at his sides. Dean's right hand curls around Sam, holds him steady and then finally lets the fat cock slide between his lips.

He can't take very much on the first try, he never can. Pulling back, he hollows out his cheeks and sucks as he goes. Then slides back down again. Pulls off to watch the spit connecting himself to the wet shiny head of his brother's cock. Jacks his hand along the smooth shaft and presses sucking kisses to the base. Revels in the taste and smell, Sam's musky arousal. Then lets him slip down his throat again, going deeper each time.

Dean's voice is barely more than a rasp when he pulls off, "You can fuck my mouth, c'mon Sammy."

Sam groans and doesn't wait to slide his hand into Dean's hair. He holds Dean steady and presses forward. The head slips into Dean's mouth again. Dean makes sure to let it slide slickly over his lips.

Bracing himself on Sam's thighs, Dean finally gives up control. He relaxes his jaw and lets Sam take what he wants, what he needs. The little changing room is filled with the wet noise of spit-slick lips on cock and every now and then with the smacking sound of Sam's balls hitting his chin on a particularly deep thrust.

Dean feels almost delirious with it. Not getting enough air to breathe, the slight ache in his jaw, Sam's heat and touch. The world narrows down to a few sensations. He doesn't close his eyes, doesn't want to lose connection to the here and now. But instead lets his sight go unfocused on a spot south of Sam's belly button. Sam pumps his hips and Dean takes it gratefully. His head is filled with _Sam_ and _please_ and _thank you_. Nothing he lets himself say out loud under normal circumstances but can't escape right now. Not when he feels so free, light-headed and euphoric by the mere act of kneeling for his brother's pleasure.

Dean's trance is broken when Sam's movements get more and more erratic. Sam starts pulling Dean's head towards him in time with his thrusts, toeing the fine line between getting satisfyingly deep and choking Dean with his cock. It’s frantic and desperate and suddenly Dean can feel his own burning need again. Has to spread his thighs further apart to give himself more room. But before he can reach down, his brother stops his assault, cock pressed deep into Dean's mouth.

"Hands behind your back."

Shuddering, Dean complies.

"Good." Sam's voice has gone deep, grating over the word. Dean has to close his eyes on a groan, while his cock hurts and fills even more. Sam's voice can get him off like nobody's business. Luckily, Sam is a talker.

"God, look at you, Dean," Sam chokes off a moan and picks up his thrusts again. "On your knees in a- fuck- fucking store. So pretty with your mouth full- ah. Such a pretty slut." His thumb finds Dean's lips where he is slick, wet, drooling. Sam's gaze is intense. "So hot. Letting me-" Sam hooks his thumb into Dean's mouth and opens him up further. Then tilts his head back to slide in even deeper.

Dean can only moan, helplessly muffled around his brother's cock, knees aching.

___

While Sam buys the one shirt ( _Dean_ , Sam had whispered, _the shirts are 50 bucks_ each!) Dean stands off to the side, breathes and tries to get himself back under control. He knows Sam had noticed the tent in his pants but the rest of the mall doesn't really have to get a show.

"That was kinda fun," Sam says when they leave, making eye-contact.

"Yeah," Dean swallows. Clears his throat and tries again, "Let's go home."

He has a fantasy to fulfill. And a brother who still owes him for not letting him get adopted by a motorcycle gang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Complementary [picture.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/168790503440/fic-samdean-nsfw-in-my-fantasy-you-wear)


End file.
